The Grey Garden: A Devilish Friend
by Darknexus7
Summary: After losing against the residents of the grey garden Ivlis spends some time alone to think and, meets a young girl abandoned by her family. He leaves after teaching her to survive on her own and, eleven years later when due to a dream and, his own conscience he returns how will he react to seeing what the girl has become? I do not own Grey Garden or Touhou.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Touhou or Mogeko

Author's note- Just to be clear at the Devil's Meeting in this Chapter,2 things one- Vcers is there but, he is not counted as an actual devil going by okegom, and a few other readings. Two- each devil brings a respective lackey or subordinate to help keep the devils calm around one another. Three- I am aware there are other Devils in the Mogeko world but, I am only using the worlds of the five confirmed devils( and Vicers).

One last thing

Chapter 1

Thoughts on the past

(Dream of 11 years ago)

Walking alone in the forest of the hidden world named Gensokyo a single man traveled looking for a good place to catch the fresh air and, rest. The man wasn't human you could tell that in an instant by the raceless white skin that went against his dark clothing. He wore a dark grey military uniform, with a black belt, black pants and, shoes that was topped off by a light grey jacket. The man had two scarves wrapped around his neck with the tails elongating outwards to form two, bat-like wings one with an outer color of red and, an inner color of black while the other was the long red tail ended in an almost arrow-like form and, his red horns stuck out from his head, while his sharp orange eyes gleamed in not anger as would be expected of him but, some somber solemnity.

This being so out of place with the colorful world of Gensokyo was none other than the Devil of the world of flames Ivlis was his name. "This should be good," he muttered to himself before laying back against a tree, thinking about what should be done. " _I failed to become stronger..I need to prove that god wrong and, I must get my absolute revenge."_ He thought knowing of the mystic powers surrounding this world he figured he could conquer over "him" by harnessing them. Who would he be? You may wonder well that would be Siralos the god of the land of Sun.

Siralos is Ivlis's creator and, after Ivlis spoke his mind on how all of Siralos's creations needed his sun's light to keep living, meaning they could not choose to go anywhere else Siralos ripped Ivlis's wings off casting him into fire world. Ever since the Devil has thought of Siralos as a tyrant and, his sister figure Igls Unth as a fool for blindly following him, devoting his time to planning a way to beat the god and, free the land of Sun as the ultimate in revenge." _I suppose I shouldn't have created you after all."_ those words rung in Ivlis's mind he would prove to Siralos that he is more than just a creation he can sweep away.

"You will pay Siralos! I swear by my own flames you will!" he roared into the cold air suddenly the forest had grown silent in fear that the anger of the devil would scorch their woodland home in response to the silence he thought" _Do I truly mean that?"_. He nodded to himself wondering why he was pursuing such a goal in the first place, before beginning to walk away from the place he had chosen to rest at. "There is no rest, not for a devil such as I." putting a hand in his pocket he was going to leave, to go home to his punishment for learning, to his cell for doubting and to go back to the world he now ruled with no true goal in mind besides planning his revenge yet again.

"No stay away bad wolfie!" he heard a scream but, instead of ignoring it he strolled over to the source of the noise finding a sight most shocking to him. A shaking young girl at least the age of six, she was sickly with pale skin her clothes were tattered, ripped and, muddied. Her hair showing what used to be a golden yellow was now wild and, darker even the girl's eyes were cold dark voids of what used to be a green color. The girl had been backed into a corner by a wolf who seemed intent on making her his next meal though, as it leaped aiming to clamp its jaws on the girl's head, the wolf yelped in pain." Wha..what happened?" the small girl known as Marisa to her parents who'd abandoned her, looked up to see the wolf on the ground in a laying position injured and, in front of her was a figure that brought her slight fear.

"You'd have luck finding another quarry beast," Ivlis said his hands in his pockets, the wolf, however, didn't see him as a threat only a second course in a fine meal. Ivlis however was the more vicious predator, before the wolf could even think of getting up to attack, Ivlis had read it's intent to keep going from it's eyes saying to it with a sigh." Your Funeral then." raising one of his blood red claw-like hands, he snapped his fingers and, multiple blazing spears stabbed into the wolf. The beast roared in agony as the flames consumed it's form and, the flames gave way to a dark black shadow covering the man's form. One of the sharpened orange eyes flickering like the flames, met the green eyes void of happiness like the shadows and, the girl was the first to react in fear.

"Wh..who are you!?" she cried scrunching into a ball and, shivering before following up." If you're a youkai the..then please don't eat me, mister, I won't taste that good I swear." Ivlis gave a small sigh before running a claw through the girl's hair telling her gently.

" _What is a young girl like this doing out in the forest, she seems to be malnourished and, has had very little to drink besides the river water which while clear is filled with germs from its other inhabitants."_ Ivlis thought he felt that he needed to help the child but, he was a devil this would be unsightly for him. "Though to be fair I'm already kind've disgraced so.." in the end after debating with himself he stayed with the girl for a short time. For 6 days he did his best to educate the girl in living on her own in the forest, as he had long figured her human body would not withstand the heat of his home world.

"Thank you so much mister Ivlis your so kind hehe." the girl had a more mischievous smile an after effect I dare say of spending so much time with the Devil and, overall she seemed to look much better. Her eyes had lightened back to the normal shade of jade green, her hair through his own management had been straightened and, given back it's yellow color, her skin now bore a much more fair and, likable complexion and, finally her clothes were sewn back together. He smiled back at the girl, he wouldn't admit it but, he'd become fond of the girl and, more so had become slightly angry. Even while thinking he thought

" _To think such a kind girl was put through such hardships due to her parents, how disgusting this is why most of the plague called humanity should be burned out like the rats they are."_ She was an exception to this thought process to him, and as she fell asleep on his side he petted the girl before saying in a whisper" I'll make sure to keep this a secret, children and, Devils aren't allowed in the same playground after all." touching her head all the time Ivlis had spent with her along with her week of suffering alone turned into a fuzzy blur of three days, all she would remember would be that a strange man had saved her life.

(Dreamstate end)

"Lord Ivlis wake effin up!" a voice called out to the man and, in a second yell the devil had awoken there was no forest just his throne room and, a nervous looking demon giving a grin that shook slightly in fear of his master's wrath for waking him. Ivlis's looked at the demon's whose name was Emalf. He wore a black leather jacket with a flame design near the bottom and, on the shoulders, under that is a dark grey shirt. He had a long bat insignia bearing necklace and, a spiked choker around his neck. He had black pants and shoes as well, while having his red tail that ended in a half arrow and, red horns decorated with two golden rings on each.

"Emalf you have about ten seconds to explain yourself on why you think it's a smart move to wake your master from his slumber?"The coward that Emalf was freaked out internally before saying quickly as Ivlis counted down his fingers.

"Well you see sir you wanted me to wake you effin up for the effin Devil's Meeting today!" he was shaking as Ivils looked how he had reached zero but, since he was better than Siralos when it came to his minions he pretended to be at 1 instead.

"Right well how long do we have until it's supposed to start?" Ivlis asked Emalf who thought for a second before commenting with a shrug saying.

"Effin 10 minutes at best." Ivlis nodded he knew that it would take the other devils longer to get there even more so he could be lucky enough to place himself away from his two tormentors. He told Emalf that they were going and, got a nod in response though as they walked to the door to his castle's front he noticed the slouched walking position of Emalf.

" _It seems rejection has bitten him harder than ever before the poor fool this is why love is more a curse than a blessing."_ the demon in question had a unique to call it love for a demon named Yosafire. " _Then again I can't displace that it causes me an ounce of grief that one of my subordinates would be this depressed especially one as good as Emalf._ " Emalf had done a lot for Ivlis most notably was that he took care of Poemi and, Licorice Ivlis's two children.

As they stepped out of the castle they were both covered in flames before in a puff of large smoke and, ash appeared in the bar ran by the demon Maekami. Surprising Ivlis and, Emalf was two people that Ivlis hadn't expected to beat them to getting here. It was Kcalb the devil of the grey garden and, the angel that had worked with Yosafire and, her little friends to defeat him.

"The effin hell is that damn angel doing here." Emalf growled with a light shakiness to his voice and, Ivlis told him to calm walked over to Kcalb sitting down next to him as he took a small sip of his drink, before motioning for Maekami to hand a drink to Ivlis. Kcalb was the devil of the world known as the Grey Garden, which is a world where the angels and, demons coexist. Ivlis at one point had tried to rob Kcalb of his powers to help him bring an end to Siralos. Afterwards Ivlis was forced to apologize to Kcalb, though after a few years they started getting along with each other due to a treaty between the Garden and, Flame World allowing demons from either side to freely move between the two let Kcalb become slightly more open to talking with the devil when there are few others in company. Kcalb turning his eyes to Ivlis said.

"To explain why... the angel is here" he motioned to Macarona who had sat down at a table with Emalf who was debating on a drink to get. "Everyone else in the garden" there was a brief silence as he took a drink before continuing "are jokes in manners besides wodash, who's doing some…. more important business."

" _Tell that to yourself."_ Ivlis thought with a sweatdrop recalling the first time him and, Kcalb talked after doing his best to be in better terms with the garden….it ended with Etihw getting in Kcalb's way and, explaining the treaty to him.

"How have you been doing?" Ivlis gave a prideful smile answering with a small grin.

"Oh, I'm doing well how is that little garden of yours growing." Kcalb then responded while closing his eyes.

"...It's growing well." The two devils then went along with their conversation or anyways Ivlis kept talking as Kcalb responded in kind as Emalf and the angel Macarona began trying to socialize with one another.

"So you gonna uh hit me for no effin reason again or effin what?" Emalf said slightly unnerved about being anywhere near the angel Macarona. Macarona had brown hair and, scarlet red eyes with raceless white skin, brown hair flowed down her head that had a cute little green hat atop it. Her green sailor uniform was adorned with red crosses much like her cap and she had diamond patterned tights on coupled with black Mary Jane shoes. Her halo hovered gently over her head.

"N..no and, I'm sorry for before but, after our fights before I reacted on instinct the moment I saw you." Emalf had to sigh he couldn't argue with the fact he did almost kill the girl and, her friends so he was asking for it.

" _Then again just how effin many times did they effing kill me and, Poemi again?"_ Emalf then responded with. "Whatever..urgh effin hell how is it going in the effing garden?" Macarona seemed confused before giving him a narrow look saying.

"If you mean Yosa.." she was cut off with him quickly nodding he was completely done hearing that name for awhile.

"Nah I effin meant in general….." there was a small pause of silence between them before Macarona began going on about how things we're going not that Emalf truly cared he just wanted to get his mind off of Yosafire. As they went about that there was a cough as Ivlis and, Kcalb we're talking. Ivlis turned and, sweatdropped standing there with a annoyed smile was the one he hated the absolute most Satanick. Satanick the devil of Pitch Black World he's known for being a serial murderer and, a rapist with him happily complying to those titles. He wore a black business suit with black pants and, black shoes. His horns are a deep purple just like his eyes that seemingly pierced through anything in sight, and revealed his intentions towards whomever they may be locked on.

"Oh Iviy what are you doing being friendly with Kcalby ahh don't tell me you're betraying me?." the mocking gesture of pain filled Ivlis with fear and, anger before Satanick took it another step further saying. "And to think I was going to lay your hands on my precious Satanica form tonight...oh well I guess I'll be rougher with you since Lil is gone~" the look in Satanick's eyes scared Ivlis to no end though before the pitch black devil could go to grab Ivlis a spear met his neck.

"... keep your throes of forced lust out of the official meeting or my presence unless you want me to remind you of our last encounter involving it." Kcalb's voice was more than a threat even to the Pitch Black Devil, he knew full and, well it would do him well in not facing him head to head. Satanick grumbled in a childish nature before simply sitting next to Ivlis talking about a matter, that honestly Ivlis would care less for.

"Iviy darling~ how do you get Licorice's attention so freely even though you are little in power, mental fortitude and being a man?"Ivlis scoffed in return before telling Satanick while letting the small part not bother him.

"Well for one trying to rape me and, or torture me in front of him isn't very good, constantly vying for his affection and, most importantly your attitude plus innuendo filled vocabulary is annoying as shit to deal." Satanick didn't seem to get the problem and, Ivlis facepalmed before whispering "and, I'm the airhead?" Licorice for reference is the child of Satanick and, Ivlis. How would that occur you ask well to be frank Devils and, Gods hold no sexual preference and, no true form towards their own gender. Henceforth they are able to be male or female whenever they wish, along with this as long as one of the partners wish for a child the one on the receiving end well becomes pregnant.

Licorice himself has black hair that is flat just like Satanick's while he shares Ivlis's orange eyes. His horns have a mixture of both his parents having Ivlis's shaping while being similar in color and, texture to Satanick's. Like all devil's and, angel's he has pure white skin though his hand's are more human having painted black fingernails. In his child form, he sports a white dress shirt with a black blazer over shorts and, suspenders. He wore white knee socks and, black dress shoes. Finally, he has a black ribbon around his neck with a red ornament in the middle.

In his adult form he is taller than Ivlis and, his hair besides it being slightly messier has a single long braided ponytail. In this form he wears a suit similar to Satanick's and the ribbon around his neck becomes a black tie. Under his suit jacket he has vest on top of the dress shirt and, a long black cape with a purple interior along with two protrusions near the shoulders resembling bat wings. He hates Satanick with a passion for bringing him into the world as he feels he is a constant reminder to Ivlis of what has happened to him, though he does everything in his power to confront and, keep Satanick from hurting Ivlis any longer even threatening to kill his own father to do so.

Back to Emalf him and, Macarona had finally been over the garden's recent events and, Emalf told the angel with a small smile. "Well effin hell, sounds like you guys are doing effing good, pretty effin nice to hear that." Macarona could feel something was off with the flame demon sure she had beaten him to a pulp and, such but, for the most part, that was past news.

"Uh, Emalf ..gulp how was your day." Emalf tilted his head wondering what Macarona meant and, asked.

"What do ya effin mean?" Macarona thought for a second before saying.

"Well, this entire time I've been talking about the garden and, how my life's been good and there seems to be.." before the girl could finish the rest of her sentence, a certain subordinate of the Pitch Black Devil coughed it was Envi.

Envi is the first subordinate to Satanick his olive green hair is tied in a low ponytail by a black ribbon, with his bangs hanging low enough to cover his right eye. He has both goat ears and, horns along with dark red eyes. His attire consists of a black butler coat over a red collared shirt and, dark red vest with a red bow tie, black pants and, black shoes. He carries with him a white and, grey umbrella that doubles as his main weapon. "Emalf it's been a good while since we last encountered one another."

"Yeah and, I could have waited for effin longer." Emalf inquired while Macarona looked at the demon intimidated by his very presence. Envi then said while turning his gaze to Macarona with a slight glare.

"How rude of you Emalf to say, I thought we're on good terms...though if you're having good times with the little angel there...then we may have a problem." Emalf wondered what to say he wasn't one to kick up a fight but, knowing Envi though he wouldn't care worth a damn if Emalf meant to start one or not anyways.

"Watch what ya effing say to her Envi she may effin beat your ass for saying the wrong effin thing and, if not her I'll do it myself." Envi's left eye narrowed in annoyance it made Emalf quiver mentally but, he was looking for a way to blow off a good amount of steam and, Envi was the perfect way to do so.

"Defending her now are you, how unsurprising from you Emalf I mean with how your such a cowardly dog and, such I bet you fear her more than you do me. Which means I will have to educate you." Envi's stoic and, cruel way of saying the words made Emalf want to back down but, no he was too far to stop now.

"Least my cowardly ass follows a boss who can keep their children happy goat boy." he had entered his battle stance after standing up, putting on a sharp grin while delivering a low blow to Envi. Not saying a word the butler esque demon raised his umbrella as Emalf prepared to flick his knife out in a moment's notice.

"You will pay dearly for that insult Emalf." Emalf sweatdropped before coughing and, saying while upholding his cool demeanor and, grin.

"Say that again when I efin burn ya to a crisp and, effing let the angel break your spine goat boy!" right as the two we're about to go at it a gruff voice called them off one another.

"Both of ya are whining like annoying little bitches so shut the hell up!" It was a rough looking demon. His grey eyes with sharp black Celera gave a menacing glare. His hair was red as blood and, he held a spiked sledgehammer to his shoulders. His clothing was a sleeveless shirt that had a black skull with red eyes on it, black and red shorts, with grey and black looked up and, down at the new arrival though before he could ask the question it was answered.

"I'm Bricx the right hand demon of Vicers." Emalf seemed surprised by this occurrence though Vcers truly wasn't a devil, he just looked like one so the devils let him come to the festivities. Vicers himself has short green hair parted to the left to where his bangs covers his right eye. His actual eye color is golden, with swamp green horns and, similarly green tails. Dark green coat that has thorny motifs and, a brown belt over a white dress shirt; black tie; white gloves; black pants and, heeled black shoes, the soles of blue-green in color.

Said demon walked with a nervous smile sitting down next to Satanick who greeted the demon with a friendly smile. "Ahhh Vicey it's been too long how is it going...or do you want to get going with me to a wonderful hotel~" it was an innuendo though Vicers just responded with.

"I..I'm doing well." Ivlis then smirked telling Vicers while motioning to the demon Bricx.

"You've got quite the subordinate there Vicers." Vicers nodded at Ivlis they were on unique terms at best seeing as they were the targets for a lot of the other devil's bullying.

"Yes, brother annoyingly enough made him just to protect me...he's very menacing maybe even more so than Envi when it comes to his job. Ivlis nodded understanding why Justim would do so.

" , would you like something to drink?" both nodded Maekami handed Satanick a small glass of a special mix of alcohol while Vicers just got a glass of they went to continue talking there was the sudden smell of roses and, appearing suddenly was Rosaliya Phantomrose the devil of Flower World.

She has long, waist-length, wavy pale pink hair with fringe bangs and magenta/orange eyes. She has paperwhite raceless skin as all demons, angels, devils and gods in the varying worlds. Her horns are pink, large, and curved, and appear to have dark pink stripes wrapping around them, with that she also has three pairs of pink wings that appear to alternate between a lighter shade and darker shade of pink. Her dress appears to be extremely poofy, almost resembling a rose in full bloom, with the main part of her dress being a dark pink, while the skirt is a lighter shade, and appears to have a white petticoat underneath. Her dress is adorned with roses that are the same color as her stockings. The collar of her dress is white and frilled with a bow tied around it, with the ends of her sleeves being white and,she has a large ribbon on the back of her dress. She wears what appears to be pink heels with ribbons that wrap around her legs, she wears pale pink stockings.

"Hi everyone!." not even Ivlis could withstand the pure happiness and, an innocence that irradiated off the Flower adorned Devil. Each of the devils and, even the subordinates greeted the giddy devil who after smiling again, gingerly hopped into the seat next to Kcalb asking him kindly. "Is it fine if I sit next to you Kcalb?" he grunted in response as a sign of allowance and, she gave a bright smile.

" _Someone effing kill me."_ Emalf thought in annoyance at the fact the angel Macarona and, the subordinate that came with Rosaliya hadn't shut up about their clothing. The girl had a halo telling Emalf it was another angel to Envi's chagrin which he did find funny in a way. Finally tired of it Emalf asked accidentally while thinking out loud. "Who the effing hell is this girl anyways?" she answered with a sweet smile.

"I'm the subordinate of Rosaliya though she calls me her little sis my name's Ebony Phantomrose." Ebony had a blue and, black version of Roseliya's dress(not good with clothing eh he) though instead of heels she wears normal green dress shoes. Her blue hair was straightened and, flowed down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were sapphire blue like her responded with another question.

"Right so why is an angel following a devil anyway?" Ebony ignored the question and, instead said.

"So you're a bad boy, right? One of those super tough motorcycle riding cool guys that fight meanie people right?" Emalf sweatdropped he always gets to deal with the oddballs.

" _My luck with women I guess?"_ he thought annoyed at the truth of the statement first the violent glasses(Emalf's nickname for the demon Yosafire), then this oddball named wanted to call her a moron but, figured he'd play nice with her there was no point in making any enemies. As he went to answer her question a voice said.

"Emalf isn't a "bad boy" per se he's more of the calm stereotypical coward though, he can be quite the toughy to deal with...when he's not running." Emalf looked at the fly demon Lzet.

Lzet's style of clothing is a pinstripe-suit and, black gloves that went along well with his black unkempt hair that covered his left eye. His eyes are red in color and, he has two fly like wings protruding from his back. He for some reason is always tired with dark rings under his eyes.

"Yer no effin fighter yourself Lzet." Emalf commented to the fly demon who shrugged his shoulders in a tired then laid back in a chair before asking how each of them we're doing not caring if some of them we're angels.

"Ahem." a voice humphed behind Ivlis it was Reficul and, she seemed annoyed. "Why is he in my seat?" pointing at Satanick who wasn't paying attention due to teasing the poor Vicers. Ivlis thought in fear.

" _Shit shit shit she's going to kill meeee! Wait hehehe I've got an idea."_ Ivlis thought with a sweatdrop running down his forehead. " _She's here in part to torment me...same goes for ughh Satanick, soo if I flip this the right way."_ He then motioned for her to listen and, whispered something into her ear. Kcalb looked at the satisfied face on Ivlis and, in time with the countdown of fingers moved Rosaliya's hands away from the counter. In the next second Satanick was comically face sliding down the counter of the bar, before crashing into the bar.

"...what did you say?" Kcalb asked after a brief silence and, Ivlis whispered with a smirk.

"Just that Satanick was planning to make me his personal pet."Kcalb nodded in understanding both enjoyed torturing him, tell one that the other was going to take their toy away they'd fight over it. As the two yelled at one another the lackey section was in wonder at what to do.

"Um, shouldn't we try and, stop them?" Macarona asked Emalf who shrugged in response it wasn't his or her devils in the middle of it so not their problem in his mind while Envi asked the angel.

"Do you believe we could handle the might of Lady Reficul and, Lord Satanick?" Envi dared her to challenge his reasoning and, she went to say something as Bricx made a light chuckle.

"Course we could dumbasses are too busy beating the hell out of one another." Envi about had enough of this and, was about to discipline the entire group as Lzet commented.

"Envi calm down and, Miss Macarona there's nothing to fear we won't need to get in the middle of them the two won't kill each other." his bored and, yawn like voice helped keep Envi from exploding.

"Alright you two calm yourselves down now your devils not children and, it's that or I'm kicking you both out." it was Maekami the bartender who intervened scolding the two devils like children. The two devils went to argue on things with Maekami who handled it with professionalism beyond even Envi's level.

" _Children huh…"_ the word rung warning bells in Ivlis's mind and, it forced him back to the child named Marisa from 16 years ago and, he sighed in annoyance he knew what was up. " _I get it conscience even my ass can take a hint."_ He was a devil he shouldn't care about a human child only his own, but in the end, he was an airhead...who saw a bit of himself in her.

"I think my allocated time here is almost up," Ivlis commented conjuring a clock from flames and, crushed it in his hand. Standing he went over to Emalf who was having trouble dealing with the constant questions from Ebony. "Emalf get your ass up we're going." he nodded jumping up saying.

"Ya got it, boss." As Emalf went to leave he looked at Ebony and, Macarona he said. "Uh see ya later...I effin guess?" he said with a wave Macarona gave a small smile with a wave while Ebony gave a large grin and, hopped up herself forcing Emalf in a hug she said.

"Emalfie will you come play with me someday, it'll be really fun." he nodded in response with a small smile. After Ivlis had disappeared in flames Satanick had something in his mind for the moment.

" _He seemed tense I should take it up with him sooner rather than later...and, make him forget about it through the entire night by being extra rough~"._ So after brushing himself off, he went to follow Ivlis Envi on his heels leaving the rest to do their own thing.

Back to Ivlis, he was now in his castle alerting his men he would be leaving for a small while maybe an hour or two at most. "Now Reita you're in charge of making sure chores are completed and, Emalf, keep the kids happy for me if you could." which meant in Ivlis's definition book do it or die which Emalf gave him a thumbs up.

"My my Iviy so in rush just like in bed~ what is the matter?" Ivlis turned to see Satanick he growled in anger.

"And why are you here?" Satanick smirked at Ivlis before telling him with a sadistic grin.

"Well I did want to discuss our plans for tonight~that and, well you seemed tense as you left, so I planned to "help" you relieve it." Ivlis did a facepalm to cover his cold sweat of fear before gathering himself enough to begin glaring at Satanick saying.

"You have nothing to do with this or her so get the fuck out of my castle or die...your choice." Everyone had gotten quite Ivlis had dropped the word her in his sentence and, Satanick made an overly exasperated reaction.

"You are betraying me oh my Iviy!" Ivlis then stated.

"The her I'm speaking of is a human I protected a long while back so go to hell you overdramatic shit stain." Envi was about to make a comment when Reita raised a metal claw in his direction making him back off. Though now Satanick was intrigued with the endeavor asking Ivlis with a look of surprise.

"Oh is that so dear and, why haven't I heard about this human girl before hmmm?" Ivlis looked at Satanick with an even hotter glare than before.

"She's an innocent girl undeserving of the fate of ever meeting your rapist ass." Satanick went into a deadpan before Ivlis said."Anyways I'm going to see her whether she's alive or dead." Ivlis went to stomp off and, Satanick followed behind with a satisfied smile at the fact he had gotten Ivlis riled up.

"Hmm Envi stay put here and, help around the castle I'll call you once I and Iviy are back~" the demon butler sighed at the two devils he felt this would become bigger than it should.

Chapter 1 end

Author's note 2- Comment and, Flame(constructively please) I hope I didn't mess up with the characters personalities or descriptions well we'll see you all later….


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fractured Dreams

( 8 years after meeting Ivlis...Gensokyo time)

Memories like songs can be covered and, rewritten from their original piece no matter the complexity or the person's enjoyment. This is what Ivlis had done to Marisa the Black-white witch to ensure sweet dreams not ones of sorrow and, loss. Though even with the Devil's power making a wall in her mind she still could reminisce, a small piece from the depths of her subconscious in a dream and, dreams whether they be man or devils have powers unimaginable.

"I'll….sure ...secret, children …...aren't….same" is all she could make out as she tossed and, turned in her bed. Her mind could only visualize orange eyes that flickered like flames and, a warm touch on her head as he rubbed her hair gently. The he that is spoken of was her savior as mysterious as he seemed to her. She didn't know why she couldn't seem to remember him as it was all just a dark haze with few words behind it. Finally, at the sunlight's dawn, Marisa woke up with head in hand wondering."That dream what's up with it?" she had a strange feeling about why the dream had risen up suddenly and, today oh wouldn't it be a surprise

"Black-white are you awake?!" there was a knock on the front door of her house and, she was working to quickly get dressed to answer 's usual attire consisted of a black-white witch hat that matched her black and white dress. She also wears white stockings with black dress shoes(there are so many pictures that have her with different types of shoes so roll with me here guys) She knew the voice calling to her and, after getting fully dressed she opened the door while yawning asking.

"Whaddya want Sakuya?" it was Sakuya the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her hair was a silver in color while her eyes were a cool blue. Her clothing consisted of a white maid headpiece a blue maid dress with a white apron, white socks with black dress looked at Marisa before saying.

"Simple my Mistress wishes for your presence for once." Sakuya dryly thought the last bit, while she honestly supported her mistress in all her actions, it didn't mean she had to agree with them. Marisa herself was more than a little suspicious but, brushed it off she was probably needed in helping keep Flan calm or something like that.

"Right well then let's get going...you don't mind walking do you?" Marisa knew how Sakuya got with the whole timing thing so it was best to keep on her good side. Said maid flipped out a pocket watch from her pocket looking at it she responded.

"Milady told me to take my time if needed so if you wish to walk I have no incentive to say otherwise." Marisa nodded happily with the response though she then thought slightly annoyed at how Sakuya was using a more formal vocabulary with her than usual.

"Just what does Remilia want if she's having Sakuya be all formal with me of all people." Marisa decided when she got to the mansion to watch her back this reeked of a trap and, when it came to Remilia whatever she was planning, it'd be barely noticeable till it was too late.

Remilia Scarlet the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion or the SDM, she's a vampire with both a high horsed attitude and, a slight control over fate itself. She wears a pink royal dress with a pink puffy hat( I have no clue how to describe that hat I'm sorry) both decorated with blood-red lining and, ribbons. She wears white socks with red shoes with ankle bracelets sharing in her dress colors. Her eyes are crimson red with sharp black Celera and, from her back two bat-like wings extend out.

Marisa could already feel her smirk looking down on her for one reason or another, though she allowed a thought to trip through her mind. "This day can't get any worse."

(Not too far from her.)

Stepping from the portal Ivlis looked at the forest with Satanick behind him with wide-eyes before commenting with an annoyed. "Place is definitely as beautiful as your screams Iviy but, it's much too bright for me I need it to be the nighttime to get my motor running..well I can make it happen~" Ivlis pointed a fire spear at Satanick telling him with a glare.

"I'm giving you a warning now Satanick this isn't our world, dimension or anything. You even try to change anything in this world's environment or people, hell you try to make some demon anything like that at all and I will personally escort you to a burning grave." Satanick put his finger against Ivlis's spear pointing it out of his face before telling Ivlis with a serious look.

"Your one to talk who invaded the Garden again?" Ivlis cringed slightly at that he himself was pained at that move it was low to try and, involve others in his feud with Siralos. "Not to say you weren't justified as much as I love Siralos's cute cosplays, he has a total dysfunction when it comes to his creations almost as bad as my brother hehe."

Fumus the god of Pitch Black World and, Satanick's brother unarguably the god is worse than the devil in this situation. Satanick at least has respect for his subordinates while his brother tortures, rapes and, even kills his angels without remorse. In his appearance he has two-toned hair dark grey on top and, a blood red on the bottom, he has greyish-purple eyes with large bags under them. His outfit is a brown vest over a white dress shirt, dark brown pants with black dress shoes and, in his mouth is always a cigarette.

Ivlis wouldn't go that far but, he only had seen Siralos in a good mood besides when his wings were being ripped off of course. "Right well not like I'm not regretful for doing that I was blinded by my anger at what happened." Ivlis admitted before looking in a direction and, closed his eyes taking a deep breath."Now Marisa where are you?" he noticed the girl wasn't that far off from them. "She's this way." Ivlis began walking and, Satanick decided to just take his word for it before noticing the lack of charred grass despite the flame devil's presence.

"So Iviy even you can be gentle when it comes to nature, mmmm I may let you off easy if you can keep this up….though you definitely won't~" It did come as a major surprise especially since being in this world seemed to give Ivlis an unnatural sense of calm, and maturity which Satanick wouldn't complain about. "To be fair though.." Satanick thought "I'm feeling more docile myself so maybe this world has some sort of pacifying effect?" he thought walking with Ivlis.

"Hold it," Ivlis said raising an arm making Satanick look a bit weirded out before noticing it himself he gained a sick grin as Ivlis commented on it. " Make sure to restrain yourself we don't want to disturb the peace of the forest with our problems." a swarm of fairies poured from the bushes as Ivlis let himself slowly raise in the air as Satanick created two shadow claws from his back.

(Marisa Pov)

We had been met with a swarm of fairies in our path that seemed more agitated than usual and, it was getting hairy despite it being me and, Sakuya trying to clear them out. "What's up with these things, it's like something really pissin' 'em off." Before Sakuya could reply Marisa had been hit by multiple blasts all at once and, wailed out in pain. But right before she could be hit by more shots Satanick's voice echoed.

"Now now that's not how you handle a lady in or out of bed~" streams of shadows whipped into a tornado killing all the fairies too close and, forcing them to separate only to be regathered into a shadowy black orb that covered the sun as if it were an eclipse to them. Sakuya landed next to Marisa to see a man laying mid-air with a slight smirk the shadowy claws coming from his back holding a shadow orb similar to the one in the air. Sakuya asked.

"Who?" Satanick waved her off before telling her with a lazy tone to his voice.

"Ah hold that thought miss things are about to get hot eh Iviy~" she heard a tch as another figure that was Ivlis walked forward snapping his fingers as three large fire spears stabbed in an x pattern the last going through the middle vertically.

"Burn away." the resulting explosion of fire cast both Ivlis and Satanick into shadow highlighting their eyes as Marisa opened her eyes in slight pain.

"Huh?" she questioned as she looked at the shadow in front of her his eyes flickering orange it made her mind flash back to seeing a similar image though she passed out completely before she could say anything.

Sakuya put herself between the 14-year-old Marisa and, the two devils glaring while holding a knife out. "Who are you?" she asked angrily Ivlis looked at the woman and, to the girl she was too young to be who he was looking for it had been eleven years after all. He raised his clawed hand and, told her with a slight bow to show respect.

"I am Ivlis Devil of Flame World me and, my colleague is in search of someone." he was trying the humble approach something he had to swallow pride to do though that act was nothing he wasn't used to. Sakuya looked at his colleague whose sultry eyes gleamed at her before he said.

"My my quite the cutie man why haven't I even tried a maid outfit with some..owie Iviy what's that for?" the Flame Devil sighed before walking over and, saying to the maid.

"I apologize for his….unique attitude even I get sick of it." Satanick made an over exaggerated gasp before acting like he was hurt. "Anyways Satanick mind introducing yourself to our new acquaintance, if I may count you as one?" Sakuya confirmed it was fine and, Satanick did his own bow before with a wink he said.

"I am Satanick the Devil of Pitch Black World and, I do hope you can find it in your schedule to come ser…" he took a knife to the forehead and, Ivlis sighed before he turned and, asked Sakuya slightly concerned for the girl on the ground.

"Where are you going and, how far is the distance from here to your destination? we could accompany you as protection." Satanick blinked Ivlis was going out of his way to help people, this world was really messing with the devil. As the two devils were walking with the maid Satanick had suffered multiple wacks for his perverse demeanor, Sakuya inquired to Ivlis.

"Why are you willing to carrying Marisa, not very devilish to be honest Not like I have much room to talk with my mistress." she thought the last bit and, Ivlis felt himself questioning it but responded with a small try at glaring.

"Simple me and, Satanick's presence made the fairies go wild I'm paying back the debt of getting her injured." Sakuya nodded Koakuma had told her demons held debts and, deals high in their heads so it seemed to follow with demons from other worlds as well. When the group got to the gates of the SDM Sakuya opened the gate where Meiling was sleeping happily, she waited to enter last so she could dagger Meiling with a few knives as punishment for falling asleep on the job. Ivlis thought while noticing this" Why does everyone I meet have a sadistic side."

"Now who might you two be?" it was Remilia she looked down from the top of the staircase with a look of curiosity before spotting Marisa on Ivlis's back. Sakuya, of course, stepped in looking at her mistress who was about to jump to conclusions.

"Lady these two helped me and, Marisa since we were overwhelmed by fairies that we're being unexpectedly one carrying Marisa is Ivlis a Flame Devil from another world and, this one is a perverted pig named Satanick the Devil of a world known as Pitch Black." Satanick smiled while giving a shrug saying.

"Ohhh you don't even know how much of a pig , if you're willing I'll let you learn...ack." he took another knife to the forehead and, Ivlis cursed under his breath.

"Stupid bitch." he then looked up at Remilia and, asked"Anyways how about your name." he had put a bit hostility in it to try and, upkeep his anger filled appearance though it failed in the end. Remilia floated down before doing a small bow and introduced herself.

"I am Remilia Scarlet though I am known as the Scarlet Devil a pleasure to meet you both." Ivlis made a humph noise and, Satanick had picked himself going to give the girl a kiss on the hand only to take another knife to the head he settled with saying.

"Nice to meet you as well miss." Ivlis then complained about carrying Marisa by saying

"Is there a place I can drop this little idiot off her weight's about to start giving me back pains." Sakuya nodded motioning the two devils to follow her.

(Land of Sun Siralos's throne room)

Sitting on his throne in the land of the sun was the prideful and, foolish god Siralos. He has bright orange eyes and, long wavy beige hair that parted into two sides. He wears a long brown cloak with a sun pattern on the inside, a yellow broach with an orange jewel in it, a beige outfit buttoned with gold, the sleeves are black and, the cuffs are white. A black belt is on his waist brown leggings and, a pair of loose, folded black boots which has two big gold buttons on the thighs and, single ones on each of the boots soles. He also wears white gloves and, red-rimmed glasses. Most uniquely though despite being male he looks fairly feminine.

He was looking for an answer to a question that had been long sitting in his mind after his devil counterpart Ivlis had attacked the grey garden in hopes to gain more power, "What to do, what to do Ivlis is my responsibility but, what do I care I haven't heard any complaints." he then turned looking at Igls Unth before another thought entered his head. "I'd hate to admit it though Iglis my favorite little daughter hasn't seen her trash roach of a brother in a while so...fine." standing up he decided to go see his son.

"Lord Siralos are you going somewhere?" the god smiled at his angel before telling her while pushing his glasses up.

"We're going somewhere Igls and, our destination is the flame world so we may see my scum of a son, and discuss a few things with him. " Igls nodded with alright and, began walking with her master with little in mind besides figuring out how to bring her brother back to the light.

"Brother I'll make sure you are educated about lord Siralos's glory."

(Gensokyo with Ivlis)

Ivlis's spine shuttered slightly making him look at Satanick who was mostly hitting on the maid Sakuya only to be shot down repeatedly by her." why do I have a creeping feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong sometime soon." He then looked at the blonde haired human muttering to himself "She really does resemble that girl but, she's only fourteen my calculations say that she should be 17." maybe the girl from his past was related to this one he would have to wait for his answer.

(Marisa Mind)

It was painful, the image of Ivlis standing in shadow had picked at the wall mentally holding Marisa back from remembering the truth of who saved her back then, Though the crack wasn't enough to let her fully remember, as she woke up she looked in multiple directions to see a being sitting in a chair near the bed. The being in question was Ivlis who cracked an eye open before saying. "So you're awake now." Marisa met his eyes and, she once again flashed back to that time.

"Umm thanks for the save back there hehe." Marisa rubbed the back of her head to try and, keep calm whoever this was he saved her along with Sakuya she could trust him. Ivlis stood up stretching his wings saying.

"Don't go acting like it was anything special it's my ally and me's fault the things went berserk, I was simply doing what I needed to do to keep even with people." Marisa rolled her eyes and, that response made Ivlis think back to that girl from the past before he left she had gotten fairly more snarky.

(In the past Ivlis's mind)

"Don't go picking fights with things you can't handle yet," Ivlis told the girl giving her a somewhat sharp look, though unlike a single day ago where she would flinch away in fear she challenged his look. He gave the girl a sigh as she rolled her eyes she was like Poemi braver than someone her age should be. "Not like being brave is a bad thing." it wasn't bad to be brave but, to challenge a devil's stare would get most killed even children.

"I can handle a few wolfs now since you taught me how." her smile was more like Vendetto holding a similar pride while keeping the kindness though unlike her Vendetto hid his kindness behind a cool demeanor.

(Present time)

"I hope I can meet you," Ivlis muttered little did he know his target was the 14-year-old girl whose own mind was thinking a very similar phrase.


	3. The Sun God's First Move

Author's note- for those that are wondering why Rieta and Igls are spelled differently in this chapter from before I had spelled it wrong back then. Realizing this I'll continue the story for now and change it later on(if I actually feel the need to)

Chapter 3

The Sun God's First Move

(In Flame World)

I was effin mindin my own business looking for something to effin do besides deal with my boss's children and, the constant effin pestering that effin Envi brought down on me. "Come now Emalf spending time with the children cannot be that burdensome?" he told me with a smirk I knew he was hoping he'd get the option of fighting with me or worse Licorice the two hated each other after all. I responded to him with a look that told him I gave no effin shits about what he thought.

"Look you effin goat prick your boss left ya effin here to make yourself useful so I don't know go effin clean the toilets or effin somethin." He narrowed his eyes though as he stepped towards me there was a sudden movement and, standing tall was Licorice's adult form glaring daggers at him growling.

"You'll not make another move on my caretaker goat or I'll snap you in two." Envi's grip on his umbrella grew tighter while Poemi didn't really know what to say to the whole development.

Poemi is as previously mentioned Ivlis's other child though she is said to be born of flame similar to Ivlis unlike Licorice who was born after Satanick raped Ivlis and wanted to have a child between them. Poemi wears a white and red dress that has white cuffs with three golden buttons on them, A white sailor collar with a triangular neckpiece being light red and, the ribbon under it being red as well. She has a black belt along her waist with a golden buckle with white stockings on and, red shoes with red ribbons on the sides. Her hair is light brown tied into two pigtails by red ribbons and, she has red claw like hands with white finger nails. She has reddish orange eyes with back slit pupils.

Her red tail, horns and wings all have a very rigid style to them. Poemi's personality can waver from a gentle innocent personality to something sadistic and, cruel. Even when she takes upon this sadistic persona she still beams with innocence even cheerfully saying " Poemi wanna start slaughtering soon.."

Poemi went and, tugged on Emalf's jacket a few times to get his attention. Emalf looked down at the tiny fire demon who asked with a confused look. "Emalf is Mr. Envi a bad person?" Emalf really didn't know what to say since he was trying to concentrate on making sure Envi and, Licorice wouldn't end up fighting. Poemi went off however before he could say anything going to get someone she figured could settle the problem.

"Rieta!" Poemi called as she entered the kitchen area of the castle, turning said genie turned around to face her. Rieta was a flame demon changed into a lamp genie by the devil Reficul after she tried to protect Ivlis from being punished for his actions against the grey garden. Rieta has long strawberry golden hair tied into a side ponytail that ends in a ringlet by a large ruby red ribbon. She has ruby red eyes with sharp white pupils and, unlike most that live in the various worlds has fair skin. She wears a ruby red bralette that has peach colored linings, burgundy colored detached sleeves with frilled ends and a small red bow at the top. She has a necklace that accessorizes a small orange sun with no center, along with that on her stomach there is a black sun tattooed onto her side.

Adorning her lower half are maroon harem pants that ends with red ribbons along with a large long split skirt that has two luminous orange suns separate of their spikes, while the spikes are connected into a ring around the sun around the sphere of the sun. All of this is atop a white wrap that leads to a ruby red ribbon tied into a bow, she also wears black flats. She is fiercely loyal to Ivlis and, at the moment was dealing with a large amount of jealousy due to knowing he had gone off to somewhere to see another girl.

"What is it Poemi?" she asked doing her best to keep her smile wide and genuine as possible as to not let her frustration show in front of her master's daughter. The little demon could feel that Rieta was frustrated about something knowing full and well that she needed a way to calm herself down Poemi answered in a concerned tone.

" is being a bad man threatening to hurt Emalf and, my brother can you please do something?" Rieta was originally going to respond with something along the lines of let the boys figure their own problems out, only to be met with Poemi's greatest weapon against even her the puppy dog eyes. Rieta thought with resignation after a minute of staring at her.

" _Damn this child's power of being so adorable when she can be more than simply menacing."_ In the end Rieta moved to the main room where she found Emalf with his knife pointed at Envi and, a hand on Licorice's chest telling them both.

"Will ya effin morons stop with this! Licorice ya don't gotta stick up for me I can handle this goatly dickhead and, you ya effin goat boy I get ya got it out for Licorice but fightin him ere and now will end up becoming a two on effin one." Rieta gave Emalf some credit the idiot had to be somewhat courageous to get between those two especially with how weak he was. She quickly revoked the newfound respect when she saw how his legs we're shaking and, the cold sweat running down his forehead.

"I heard that you were causing some trouble Envi" Rieta said with a small grin it was one that told Emalf and, Licorice that she wasn't very happy with the goat demon. Envi had to take a step back knowing that he was no match for the genie.

"Hm I was simply responding to these two's threats." Envi replied trying to keep calm, even from where he stood he could feel the menacing aura around the genie knowing well she was preparing for an attack.

"Is that so hmhmhm" she gave a chuckle raising a claw as the doors behind her busted open and two subordinate demons flew into the stairwell falling unconscious on impact. Turning she went wide-eyed noticing the person who had followed the bodies in. "You!" Rieta called out as the god of the land of sun looked at the genie.

"Yes it is I Siralos is that failure of a devil around?" Rieta growled menacingly as Siralos took notice of Envi he waved his hand commenting. "Envi if you're here then I would have to say that Satanick is around as well?" Envi decided to stay silent for a moment before answering with a slight hint of despise in his voice.

"Weather lord Satanick is present here or not is of my own to know and, information you shall not gain." he honestly hated Siralos's presence far greater than he did Ivlis's for at least with the flame devil, he had the ability to say he was wrong instead of hiding his faults through terror and, violence.

Siralos did not like the answer snapping his fingers three angels rushed in followed by Igls Unth. Igls is an one of Siralos's most trusted angels and, was created along side Ivlis. She has long wavy pale hair with raceless white skin. Her eyes are always shut as if to represent her blind faith for her god, she wears an olive green military-esque uniform with gold buttons and, accents; black high heeled thigh high boots decorated with gold buttons. She wears black gloves and, has large feathery wings that has a orange gradient at the top of them that by the bottom turns into the same hue as her hair. Her halo is as unique as the rest of her attire having the same gradient effect as her wings and, instead of the classic ring, her's is in the shape of a sunburst.

"Lord Siralos wishes to see his son now please give us the information we deserve." after she announced this she along with Siralos one more out of place character a demon that seemed to have the likenesses of both Satanick and, Ivlis. "Who would you be?" she asked taking a small step forward the demon glared down at her before responding with his voice holding something close to despise.

"Mother is nowhere near here, now why don't angel rats like yourselves take your leave the way came in especially you Grandfather ." his glare shifted to Siralos who blinked in surprise while Igls was left speechless at the fact her brother had a child.

"Who exactly are you?" Siralos repeated Igls question to Licorice who told him with a small growl.

"I am Licorice one of the three children of Ivlis at that I am the offspring of both mother and, Satanick my bastard of a father." Envi made an exaggerated puff of air at the insult of his devil while Siralos and, Igls had very differing thoughts on this matter.

" _Satanick had a kid with that roach of a devil what the hell?!"_ Siralos thought slightly furious at the Pitch Black Devil for not telling of his relations with Satanick. Igls on the other hand felt almost betrayed by her brother yes she rebuked him for disbelieving in their creator but, no he was created with her that meant he had to at least tell her these things beforehand right? In her mind at least that's how it went.

"Well then I am your aunt Igls please inform me of where my brother is." Poemi seemed confused asking with a tilted head.

"Your auntie Igls?" she looked at the sweet looking demon girl who seemed to give a small smile as she slowly nodded though after taking a huff of breath to gain his confidence, Emalf stepped in front of her saying.

"Poemi it's in your effin best interest to watch it she's an angel at that a head angel, so no move she makes can be effin trusted." Igls looked at Emalf sizing him up noticing while he had a cool demeanor in his words his body language told her he was unsure on what to do himself. She decided to comment on this to try and, make him back off.

"Well well you seem to be quite protective of her, unless you want to prove you can stand up to me please let me have a small talk with her." what surprised her was that instead of making his resolve weaken, it bolstered him or at least she thought that was what his response meant.

"Ya right about me being effin protective of her and, while I may not effin look it i've kicked more than a few angels effin asses before." she didn't know though while he said this he was thinking" _Effing hell what the shit am I saying to this crazy effing bitch?"_ Siralos sighed this was going to get them nowhere.

"Look this doesn't have to be difficult just tell me where the two devils are and, I won't harm you all." Rieta responded to him with the words.

"Go rot in hell you bastard you made lord Ivlis cry and suffer from terrible nightmares...oh wait hehehe." Rieta gave a venomous laugh and, terrifying glare saying to Siralos as a continuation to her earlier statement"You're already there all you have to do is die!"

(Back in Gensokyo at the SDM)

"So you're both devils why are ya here though?" Ivlis looked at Marisa wondering what to say before telling her.

"I'm looking for a human one that I met a good few years ago." she looked at him before saying.

"Well if ya need help hunting her down I can show ya around Gensokyo if ya need me to I know a lot of people so ya know." Ivlis with arms crossed was not sure how to respond to the offer for help as a certain red haired devil just stared in both awe and fear, the two otherworldly devils. Satanick was the one who noticed her first and, said

"Well aren't you just a cutie come on and, don't be shy I won't hurt you~" his voice was one of a coo to try and lure her over to him only for Koakuma to blush understanding at what the devil was wanting from her. Koakuma is a demon that serves as Patchouli's assistant and is known to do other odd jobs during her other appearances.

Koakuma has long red hair with two little bat wings coming out of the sides of her head, she also has the same type of wings coming out of her back that are around the same size as well. She wears a black dress with white sleeves with a red tie along with black stockings and black dress shoes. Though some say she is a succubus even her master Patchouli is completely unsure of her assistant's true species within the realm of demons.

"Leave her alone Satanick no need to tease the young demon." Ivlis commented as Koakuma then told Satanick.

"Besides um I'm not really into men so…" Ivlis sighed as Satanick smirked but, before the demon could do anything to try and, further advance on the red haired demon her master walked from behind her looking at Marisa.

Patchouli Knowledge is a very strong magician that after becoming too powerful for her human body transcended into a immortal youkai. She has purple hair and, purple eyes while she wears a light purple night gown. On her head she has a light purple nightcap with a golden crescent moon on it, on her feet she wears light pink socks and light purple slippers.

"I heard from Sakuya that some very unique guests had arrived I am Patchouli Knowledge, I was told you both are from different worlds." they both nodded as Ivlis then told her, once again putting up a cold front.

"Whatever questions you do have no matter what their about I'm not answering any of them," He then turned to the side looking at Marisa responding to her offer "anyways thank you for the offer but, I rather hunt for her myself." Marisa shrugged at Ivlis she wasn't about to raise hell over it or anything.

"Young Mistress please calm yourself!" they heard Sakuya yell so they headed to the main room to see something unique a small girl with stick like wings hovering just above the head maid.

"Flandre what are ya doin calm down!" Ivlis noticed how Marisa had yelled at the tiny Scarlet the younger sister of the mistress of the SDM who is usually locked within the basement. She has long blonde hair contrasting to her sister's blue though they do share the same scarlet red eyes. She has a blood red dress with light pink puffy shoulders similar to Remilia's dress and white with red lining wrist bands. She wears light pink frilled leg bands with white socks and, ruby red dress shoes. The hat she wears is almost identical to her sister's except the bow on her hat is pure red. She also has two wings though unlike the bat wings of her sister, her's looked like sticks with beautiful multicolored gems hanging from them.

"Marisa you're here…" her excitement left the moment she noticed the two strangers that we're next to her. "Who are they?" she asked giving the strangers a menacing look.

"Ohh how scary the little vampire's tinsy winsy eyes are glaring how cute~" Satanick taunted before telling the girl with a smirk."Come now you get the first hit free." He had a fist delivered heavily into his stomach sending him skidding back he coughed a bit before cracking his neck while thinking." _This girl's got some power behind her but, nothing I can't."_ he was stopped by Ivlis it was honestly starting to annoy him.

"Satanick your shit with children let me handle this."...

(Back in Flame World)

Emalf,Envi and Poemi had been swiftly defeated leaving only Licorice and, Rieta though Licorice wasn't far behind. His aunt as he knew her to be was much stronger than he had thought she'd be " _Damn guess what mother said was true when it came to her."_ she noticed the weariness in the demon and asked.

"You may rest if you give up of course." she told him Licorice smirked before saying something that probably would have made his mother proud.

"Sorry Auntie but, if my young body can't keep up with your old bones like hell will I be able to defeat my father." she narrowed her eyes at him, in a single chop of the neck he was out like a light.

"Lord Ivlis will not be given up by me." Rieta snarled her sharp claws we're dancing at the very edges of Siralos's face before he created a beam of light that slammed her into the stairwell.

"Well then I have what I need by simply probing the unconscious ones subconsciouses for the information, we'll be taking our leave to go and, have a chat with him." Rieta growled before looking at her injured allies they would need care.

"Idiots." she grumbled as Siralos left.

End of Chapter 3

I apologize if this chapter isn't that great this was made when I was very tired running off of steam and, a 1.5 liter of mountindew.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
